


Helping Out

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [13]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hormones, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Pregnancy has done a lot to you, and not just physically.  You've had to refuse Akira multiple times when he's tried to initiate sex, so when you wake up after an erotic dream feeling especially needy, you're conflicted about seeking him out.  But Akira's never one to turn down your requests for help.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing... I'd completely forgotten to transcribe one of the Tumblr headcanon asks I'd gotten months ago. So... here it is now!

You awoke from a shallow sleep with sweat at your armpits, in the valley of your breasts, and between your legs.  Your breathing was quick and hard, owing to the erotic dream you’d just had. 

In it, you were not nine months pregnant, and free to move however you wanted.  You’d ridden Akira like a horse and his sharp eyes burned with lust to see your breasts bouncing and his cock plunging in and out of your wet center.  You sat on his lap with your chests rubbing together and tongues mingling through needy moans, and came close to screams from him going as deep as possible with your ankles up on his shoulders and your fists pulling at the sheets.  

It made you feel terribly guilty.  You were overjoyed about this pregnancy, and so was Akira, but sometimes you really wished you could remove this weight from your body, along with all the backaches, sore ankles, and constantly having to go to the bathroom.  

Your sex drive had also been erratic, with you being keen and eager one moment to wanting zero contact whatsoever the next.  But after that dream, you were feeling unusually aroused; you actually felt like you could fuck multiple times over like you used to, for the first time in a long time.

Taking a few deep breaths, you dipped your hand slowly between your legs.  The slight touch through clothing was enough to make you jerk. You moved into your pants, pushing your underwear down.  It was wet already. You bit back a moan—

The door flung open, and you saw Akira standing there, with a laser-focused gaze on you and a tree trunk of a bulge pushing against his jeans.  

He licked his lips.  “Need some help with that?” he growled.

You were hesitant.  You wanted to say yes, so much that it hurt, but unlike your dream, you weren’t able to do everything you wanted—everything that Akira wanted.  The very idea of disappointing him further after denying him so many times was unthinkable. 

But instead of waiting for a response, Akira crossed the room in a couple of strides and bent down to kiss your cheek.  Then he did it again in a different spot, and again, and again, and it was so unexpectedly tender that you felt tears coming to your eyes.  

“Aki…”

“I want to fuck you.”

Your lips parted, your core getting wetter from just that statement.  

“I smelled you,” he uttered seductively.  “You want it, you want  _ me _ .”

Akira’s eyes were still smoldering, but then he placed his hand on your belly and smoothed it gently.  “It won’t be rough. I’ll do it so it’s not hard for you or the baby. You can stop me anytime, but I’ll do everything to make sure you won’t want to.”  

With that said, he rested one knee on the bed and undid his pants to pull out his cock to show you.  Maybe it was because it had been a while since you’d seen it, but you could’ve sworn it was bigger than normal.  The tense column of flesh throbbed in Akira’s hand as he stroked it, and his features were pinched in fierce concentration.  He cursed under his breath, then closed his eyes and murmured your name, his hips rocking back and forth. 

“I want you,” he said.  “This is all for you.”

“Oh god…”  

“If you don’t want to… if it’s too much, you can just watch me--”

_ “No.” _  The word flew from your mouth before you knew it.

In under a minute, both of you had shed your pants and Akira lay on the bed to hug you from behind while fucking you with a wonderfully slow and luxurious rhythm.  He kept you right up against his chest with his arm wrapped under your belly and hand teasing your clit, and ground out a series of low curses between careful nibbles at your ear.  

“You’re fucking  _ soaked _ ,” he grunted, making deep thrusts that took his cock all the way out to the tip before he plunged back to the hilt again.  “You feel so damn good…”

“A, Akiraaa,” you whined, “more, please, more…”  

Any other time, Akira would have taken this as his cue to mercilessly pound away at you with the speed of a pneumatic paint shaker, rattling your bones and bruising your skin from how hard he grasped your flesh.  But when you carried a new life inside that was due to be born any day now, circumstances naturally changed. His lustful desire to devastate you with his cock was still there, but his heartfelt wish to guard you and his child no matter what trumped it easily.  

You mimicked ocean waves with your hips rolling together, finding the appeal in dragging your pleasure out for as long as possible.  The tension built layer by layer, and with less noise from the bed and your bodies, you were able to hear each other’s voices intimately, understanding in your shared language of pleasure that your climaxes were imminent.  

“Tell me,” Akira demanded, relishing the way his and your sweat glued his chest to your back.  “Tell me who’s fucking you right now.” 

“You… You, Akira.”  

He exhaled harshly.  “Again.” He pinched your clit.

“Akira!  Akira, Akira, A—oh god, I’m coming—!”  

“ _ Fuck!” _

Akira stifled a roar that threatened to erupt from him in tandem with the jets of come that filled you up almost instantly.  You were sobbing from the sheer, paralyzing intensity of your bliss, uncontrollably vibrating from head to toe. 

Akira turned your face to him, and in a suggestive yet also sweet gesture, poked his tongue out to lick your tears away.  Panting, you tilted your chin, asking for a kiss. He chuckled and obliged, sealing your mouth just as he pulled out, letting his release start pouring out of you.  You whimpered into his throat, feeling the corner of his mouth curve up. 

“Feel better now?” he asked after separating.

You nodded with a tired smile.  “Thank you for the assistance.” 

“Any time.  Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  

You offered no protest, knowing full well by now that he could carry you, pregnant or not, with very little effort.  Tossing the soiled sheets aside, Akira picked you up and headed down the hall to prepare a hot bath. Even as he tested the temperature and added your favourite bubble bath to the water, he never once took a hand off you, as if afraid that doing so risked your safety.  In the tub you talked about trivial things, and you sighed in contentment as he rubbed your sore shoulders.

When you were done, he dressed you in pajamas, carried you back to fresh sheets and lay with you until you fell asleep.  

“You’re wonderful,” you mumbled just before closing your eyes.  

Akira smirked and shook his head.  Considering all that you had to go through, what he did was meager by comparison.  With a delicate kiss on the cheek, he made a quiet rebuttal. 

_ “You’re the one who’s wonderful.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
